Kindess is what we need to calm down
by jamarx93
Summary: My first MLP and sandman be nice. Fluttershy is missing her animals and everyone wont help except for two Endless ponies.
1. Chapter 1

Kindess is what we need to calm ourselves. Ch 1

Fluttershy is missing her animals stolen and no one seams to

Care enough to help her but are they or just a dream?

Heart comes upon the shy pony and tends to help with Dreams permission.

It was a beautiful day while birds sing their beautiful songs and a kind yellow and pink hair pony flys as softly to the ground as she whistles a happy tune when stopped to see such a ghost of a town in her animal Kingdome.

"That's funny no animals must be still asleep? I must wake them for their lunch". Fluttershy had to feed them so she could go off to play with her pony friends but couldn't find one signal animal in their cozy homes and started to panic.

"I must search and ask anyone around if they seen my animals?" She starts in town but as she keeps asking all the ponies do just turn their heads up wards in annoyance.

"Um…excuse me I'm sorry to disturb you but where are my animals have you-","Get lost I never want to see you are talk to you now shoo!" Fluttershy quickly to not to disturb the ponies in Pony Vill as she got more in a panic and tried Zercora.

"Why would I care for such dare of looking for you're pests in my precious land?" And failed that plan as she fluttered down to a lonely stream of water sparkling ever so pretty and cried.

"Why the tears?". Asked a kind and soft voice and looked to be stared at of a handsome stallion with butterscotch like fur and dark yellow hair with a pinch of red streaks in the main and long tail he was also a Pegasus like her as he fluttered down to her level.


	2. Chapter 2

Kindess is what we need to calm ourselves. Ch 2

Fluttershy heard from Twilight once of these ponies called the endless and wanted to know if this stallion was one of them. "Um are you an Endless pony?"," Why yes and you're tears of worry called to me". Fluttershy also heard if you shed tears of pain the Endless called heart also known as Hi will come to you and help you feel positive once more.

"I…no one seams to care about my poor missing animals and are being mean to me even my friends". The kind Endless with his red eyes twinkling from the streams glaze as he spoke in a light feathery but young cult voice.

"Yes such words such betrayal I wanted to smack that so called Rarity from the head so much you should do it once in a while she reminds me of my uncle half aunt". Fluttershy did'nt know why she was not so shy around Heart but she like dhow he spoke in such strone words.

"What should I do I need to look for my animals but failed so much"," Never stop you can do it right my love?" Then out came a stallion with pale skin and black eyes with black long and messy hair and was wearing a long black cloak and white long wings.

"he is right never give up my dear". It was The Sandman pony Fluttershy also learned from Twilights reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Kindess is what we need to calm ourselves. Ch 3

Heart nuzzled with The Sandman pony making Fluttershy blush not knowing Heart was this stallions mate but excepted the passion the two have and settled down to talk.

"Heart says you are in trouble no one seams to like you any more well not to be afraid follow us my dear to you're animals"," What you know where they went to?"," Yes and it rescuers some bravery come along". The ponies came to a dark cave as they traveled in.

"Um..this looks scary you know I'm not to brave in the dark?"" Yes I seen it my dear but also seen how brave you become"," Me Heart? No really?". She did remember taking down that dragon with her brave words on being a bully but this was different she didn't know where the two were leading her too.

"Huh? Where did you two go?". Then stumbled to a ledge of the cave and squeald in fright as she almost fell to her death but her hooves seam to make the ground crack as she stumbled down wards.

"Huh? What my animals I see them what but I'm going to die!". But she didn't when she almost fell to the ground of her animals she felt so much energy in her blood and heart and was able to open her wings to glide through sparkly lights.

"How what?"," You did it Fluttershy no follow us". She did ever so proud to be flying without cringe how high she was because the ground was so hard to see from all the sparkly stuff surrounding her.

"Fluttershy you know you must keep a straight mind on what you are doing this is not just a fun experience"," But I am so not afraid right now!". The sparkly stuff began to clear and disappear again showing a grassy filed.

"Well all that flying sure made my hungry". As she nibbled some grass but Heart blocked her mouth with his hove. "No this can cause you more negative scary thoughts so please wait until we get to you're animals sorry my lovers orders". She was beginning to feel a bit annoyed she showed she can handle being brave of flying high and now some grass?

"Oh look my bunnies and squirrels!". But they were not a she came close to the horrible creatures with pointy teeth and smelly goblin breath as she screamed in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Kindess is what we need to calm ourselves. Ch 4

Fluttershy didn't want to scream of her own pets she had to help them but Heart kept blocking her self to do so.

"No please they are not what you think!"" No move!"," Move how rude you are turning into the ponies from before so be it!". Fluttershy knew heart was right as she let him take her arm to pull her away from the evil creatures.

"So this cave of fears will this be my only way out of my fear and get to my pets its taken a while I'm sorry for being pushy just feel so tiered all the time". Heart looked from rough face to kind face again as he spoke.

"Shhh it will be fine just keep listening to my positive voice and we will be there soon". She did so as she learned from his childhood stories feeling every bit of connection in them.

"Oh yes the fear of being picked on I know but were you scarred for you're lovers sake?"," It was but I had too I t was a painful choice but I did it and came home with smiles and hugs even Desire". Both laughed when the Sandman pony announced.

"You're pets my dear". They all came running to greet her in all snuggles and licks and purrs and oh it was a happy reunion. "Oh hello my friends!" Fluttershy was this happy again.

"Thank you ever so much but we must return home now they all must be starving". As she climbed on her bears back as she road her out of the weird magic cave.

As they reached the entrance all of the animals cheered for their masters bravery as all went back home in time for lunch. Heart enjoyed helping with the food and making sure every animal gets their food noticing his lover's poker face stare knowing they must go soon Fluttershy understood.

"This was such a magical day it almost seamed like a dream…but it can't be right?" Looking at the Sandman's ponies black and starry eyes.

"My dear never let dreams make you feel strong of weak you are what you are am I right?"," Yes my love and so will I forever take care". Fluttershy waved as the two fle away into the clouds as she began to feel tiered again and finished feeding her animals in time for a little nap.

"That Heart Endless was so kind to me I wonder will I see him again?" She was deep in sleep when she closed her eyes but as she slept she heard five loud voices waking her.

"Fluttershy?!" She woke up to find her five friends Twilight, Apple jack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbowdash there in her bedroom.

"Um hello rise in shine remember?"," My dear you look unsettling with wrinkly eyes my dear","Yeah what are ya'll doing still sleeping in the hey sack?"," Come on it is a fun day out!","Fluttershy are you alright?". She was so thrilled it was all a dream and her friends are not mean at all.

"I had a dream where my animals went missing and I meet the two pony Endless"," What? Fluttershy you must had a problem to solve and they must have helped out how great did you get details on their history or anything?"," Egg head! Calm down it is all just her dream they are not real so lets just go out and play come on slow pokes!". Rainbowdash flew off with her friends.

"They may be but real to me in my mind and heart".

The End


End file.
